cinta jangan buru-buru
by alchemilla31
Summary: Perasaan vokalis band itu tak cukup sensitif. Padahal perasaan ini padamu sungguh benar adanya. Tapi kalau orang-orang menganggapnya cinta monyet, itu urusan mereka. Hanya saja jangan gantung aku seperti ini, aku bukan jemuran. —modern!AU. humu. versi alay. gotomono.


_**Modern!AU  
Warning: **humu, eyd almarhum, ooc maksimal. multipairs._  
 _Nggak punya apa-apa selain tulisan. Udah. Itu aja. Inspired by semua ramblingan atau hasil ritwit2 atau share-an di fb atau twitter. Aku cuma baca aja #ye  
judul(c)SlowdownBaby punya SHE ; lirik nista di bawah dinyanyikan dengan nada The Gazette - Burial Applicant_

.

.

.

* * *

Lampu di berbagai sisi memancarkan sorot merah ke penjuru panggung. Merah. Merah. Merah di berbagai belahan panggung. Seperti kelopak mawar indah mewarnai deraian rambut cokelat sang vokalis. Jemarinya dengan lihai mengatur kunci dan memetikkan senar-senar gitar listriknya, terngiang dengan merdu berselimut mistis selama beberapa detik sebelum sentuhan drum keras bergabung. Ritme berbalik, bersinkronisasi dengan natural hingga keduanya mempercepat tempo dengan tambahan bass dan keyboard yang mewarnai musik.

Riuh suara penonton berteriak memekakkan gendang telinga jika saja _sounds system_ tidak jauh lebih kuat. Musik kembali melambat, membiarkan hanya petikan gitar dan bass yang menyelimuti latar sebelum suara dalam sang vokalis menggema.

" _Ahh…"_

Ini hanya desahan si vokalis untuk memperdalam lirik lagu. Jangan berpikir macam-macam.

"… _hujan yang tak berujung ini mendinginkan tubuhku.."_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

" _.. haruskah kuanggap napasmu … semua … SEMUANYA HANYA KEBOHONGAN. WOOHOOOO~"_

Musik mengeras. Dua tangan dan telapak kaki sang _drummer_ mulai bekerja mengeluarkan resonansi yang membangkitkan gejolak emosi membara dalam lagu.

"LOVE AND DEATH. AND DEATH. AND LOVE! _AIR MATA YANG JATUH ITU TAK BISA BERBOHONG~"  
(_backing vocal: _berbohong~)_

Dilanjutkan dengan _screamo_ tak berujung _._

 _._

* * *

.

Adalah Gotou, seorang remaja berumur lima belas setengah tahun yang mengabulkan hasrat para perindu musik khas dari dandanan _visual kei._ Satu tahun sudah band yang didirikannya melalang buana di jagad hiburan tanah air, akhirnya masa-masa ini adalah masa puncaknya. _Single_ terbaru mereka sukses merajai tangga lagu Ori-kon selama dua bulan tanpa sekalipun pernah tersingkir dari lima besar. Band bernama WaRock (berdiri untuk a ** _wa_** taguchi **_rock_** ) ini didirikan bersama adik-adik tercintanya. Atsushi sebagai _bassist_ , Yagen sebagai _drummer_ , serta Midare sebagai _keyboardist_ dan _backing vocal._ Sementara gitar dan vokal dipegang oleh Gotou.

Keluarga Awataguchi memang sudah dikenal sebagai _entertainer_ sejati. Sudah demikian bahkan sejak dua puluh tiga tahun lalu saat Ichigo membintangi iklan popok bayi dan susu sapi sehat sambil mengulum dot _moeh_ _umogh umoggh_ berada dalam timangan Papa Hideyoshi dan Mama Nene yang sudah terlebih dahulu malang melintang di dunia hiburan. Tak heran adik-adiknya juga tertarik dengan karir yang sama.

Bedanya, takdir memanggil Gotou untuk memilih aliran musik rock sebagai jalan hidupnya. Anak itu tertarik ketika iseng menonton _live_ konser _Da Gajet_ saat umurnya dua belas tahun. Berani sumpah saat itu Gotou hanya iseng karena kabarnya menonton konser _rock_ bisa menambah tinggi (loncat-loncat sepanjang lagu). Itu yang dikatakan Monoyoshi, sang _senpai_ yang awalnya berniat iseng tapi siapa sangka malah membuat Gotou menemukan _passion_ dan jalan hidupnya. Memang Monoyoshi membawa keberuntungan. Hebat sekali.

Yang menentang pertama kali adalah Ichigo. Keluarga Awataguchi tidak pernah berkecimpung dalam aliran musik semacam ini. Apalagi Gotou juga sudah sukses meracuni tiga adiknya dengan genre musik yang bagi Ichigo sebelas dua belas dengan panci-panci dipukul. Ichigo sungguh stres luar biasa dibuatnya, bahkan karir si sulung ini sempat mengalami nol penawaran _casting._ Ya, bayangkan, pernah saat _shooting_ Ichigo malah bengong dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling menangis sesenggukan saat kamera masih menyala, membuat Kousetsu Samonji sebagai sutradara memecatnya dari daftar pemain saat itu juga. Sungguh reputasi yang tragis, tapi untungnya karir Ichigo dapat kembali menanjak dalam beberapa bulan. Mungkin karena aksi unyu menangis tanpa sebab dari sang aktor tampan (yang jarang-jarang dilihat) yang telah diunggah di berbagai sosial media dan mendapat puluhan juta _likes_ dari penonton.

Segalanya membaik kala Gotou berhasil membuktikan kesuksesannya. Bahkan tak perlu seperti _Da Gajet_ ataupun _Malis Mijer_ yang memakai bedak tujuh lapis, mereka hanya berdandan ala kadarnya. Paling hanya _eyeliner_ hitam dan rambut yang diacak-acak dengan jepitan sana sini serta tambahan _hair spray_. Sebenarnya Yagen inginnya di _mohawk,_ Atsushi inginnya di _spike,_ sementara Midare ingin pakai gaun pengantin. Yang dari Midare terakhir itu tidak nyambung, dan Ichigo bisa pingsan di tempat kalau melihat adik-adiknya seperti itu.

Mereka bukan seperti Hirano dan Maeda yang sudah sangat terampil membuat duo sejak masih kecil. Album dan _single_ dua anak itu sangat laris, menjual suara bak malaikat kecil jatuh dari langit. Meski setelah diteliti oleh Mikazuki, produser sekaligus mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang melakukan penelitian di bidang hiburan, yang membeli CD mereka kebanyakan pria-pria haus akan lolli. Lagi-lagi Ichigo tidak diberitahukan demi menjaga kesehatan jiwa.

Dan makanya, Gotou meluruskan mereka semua dengan dandanan _make-up_ minimalis dan berkonsentrasi pada kualitas musik.

.

* * *

.

"Halo! Pagi-pagi jangan masam seperti itu. Senyum! Karena senyum adalah yang terbaik!"

Bicara Monoyoshi Sadamune memang seperti bintang iklan profesional yang menebarkan kebaikan, andai potret wajah itu ditempel bersamaan dengan slogan _'Senyum! Karena senyum adalah yang terbaik!'_ di dinding kereta atau pinggir jalan sebagai penyemangat hidup dalam poster iklan, pasti dunia akan jauh lebih indah. Kendati demikian, Gotou sama sekali sudah kebal dengan suara moe tersebut. Lagipula ia sudah capek semalaman merombak lirik yang disumbangkan oleh Nakigitsune. Bayangkan, judulnya saja sudah bertulis: _Asmara Berkubang Dusta_. Gotou sama sekali tidak mengerti kakaknya itu punya selera menulis semacam ini. Mana ada band _rock_ mempunyai lagu yang seperti judul novel tahun 60-an? Ia saja kalau membuat lirik tidak memakai judul _'Oh Papa Oh Mama, Kumau Tinggi'_ kok.

Ehm. Kembali pada kenyataan dan seniornya yang sedang saat ini malah merangkulnya. Membuat hati Gotou tiba-tiba ingin meledak. _Aw_.

Monoyoshi Sadamune, adik angkat dari Tsurumaru Kuninaga—seorang sutradara muda namun kawakan saingan Kousetsu Samonji yang melegenda dan satu agensi dengan keluarga Awataguchi. Gotou bersyukur setengah mati bisa kenal dengan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang memiliki senyum menawan itu. Meski rumornya kehadirannya sempat membuat Shokudaikiri Mitsutada stres, dikiranya sang adik yang telah hilang selama lima tahun telah kembali. Ternyata hanya sama nama saja. Kasihan sekali

Iya, Gotou naksir seniornya ini. Naksir berat sampai lirik-lirik yang diciptakan tentu saja untuk Monoyoshi- _senpai_ seorang. Siapa yang tidak suka dengan senyum menawan itu? Suara moe itu? Tubuh kecil itu? _Ahn._

"Ehm. Kok di sini? Nggak latihan _butai_ nya?"

Berbeda dengan Gotou, Monoyoshi adalah aktor _butai._ Kemampuan seninya di atas rata-rata, aktingnya sangat luar biasa. Vokalnya juga stabil. Monoyoshi sering bermain _stageplay_ ataupun drama musikal dari adaptasi anime-anime terkenal. Proyeknya yang sedang digarap adalah drama musikal yang berjudul Akhir dari Seraph dimana ia akan bermain menjadi vampire. Ceritanya sedikit berbau-bau _slash._ Lawan mainnya pun berperan sebagai pemburu vampire. Bayangkan, berada dalam dua kubu yang berlawanan. Kurang _hints_ apa lagi?

Gotou tentu saja keki setengah mati. Bahkan ia ngotot diam-diam ikut _casting_ untuk mendapatkan peran menjadi si pemburu vampire itu. Lumayan, mungkin saja bisa ada adegan tempel-tempelan dahi dan pegang-pegang pipi. Sok _bromance_ padahal ia yakin ada maksud terselubung.

Tapi Gotou ditolak oleh Shokudaikiri yang kali itu menjadi sutradara drama tersebut. Alasannya tidak masuk akal, katanya Gotou kurang tinggi.

' _Bajigur, sialan. Padahal kayaknya Hiakuya You nggak tinggi-tinggi amat.'_ Pikirnya kala itu.

"Nanti sore kok latihannya. Baru juga tahap _reading._ " Monoyoshi mengeluarkan cengiran sejuta _watt_ , tatapannya yang lembut itu membuat Gotou ingin meremas jantungnya sendiri. "Gotou-kun juga harus latihan sama yang lain, kan? Nih, minum."

Mengangkat alis, dalam sekejap sebuah susu sapi dalam botol minum yang rutin dibuatkan oleh Monoyoshi tersedia di pangkuannya. Tuh, kan. Masih umur segini saja sudah perhatiannya bukan main, semoga saja Ichi-nii akan bangga kalau beberapa tahun lagi Gotou bisa meraih tangan halus Monoyoshi dan membawanya kepada Ichigo dan berkata, _'Kakak, kenalkan, malaikat ini adalah calon adik iparmu. Relakanku untuk bahagia bersamanya.'_

"Makasih, ya." nada datar, kepala menunduk, padahal dalam hati Gotou nyengir senang.

"Mmh. Bukan apa-apa kok." Monoyoshi menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau kamu tinggi kan aku yang seneng juga."

"Hah?"

 _'Uhukkanakujadibisadisemeinuhuk-'_ "Ehehehe. Nggak kok. Minum gih!"

 _Cie._ Begini-begini Monoyoshi juga suka sama Gotou, entah kepelet atau apa tapi ia selalu terpesona dengan suara dan aksi panggung serta _screamo_ dan segala macamnya. Gotou itu bebal di luar tapi Monoyoshi tahu bahwa sesungguhnya anak itu sangat baik hati. Pertama kali Monoyoshi menaruh hati pada Gotou adalah saat mereka pulang bersama. Kala itu ada suara anak kucing yang ternyata si pemilik suara itu sedang hanyut di sungai. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Gotou langsung melepas tas gitar yang ada di punggungnya beserta jaketnya. Namun sebelum itu pun Gotou berkata _'Jikalau diri ini gugur terbawa aliran sungai, tolong … jaga adik-adikku, mas.'_

 _Kyun._

Siapa sangka model makhluk barbar seperti Gotou ini sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya yang amit-amit. Dendam kesumat Monoyoshi kala ia kecil dulu karena pernah dipipisi Akita, atau karena baju mahal pemberian Tsurumaru telah dilempar Gokotai ke pantai terbawa ombak saat berlibur, dan juga karena Hakata kecil yang suka sekali mengambil uangnya di dompet hingga Monoyoshi gelagapan saat ingin membeli sesuatu di konbini namun dompet kosong—semua kegontokan itu mendadak sirna. Monoyoshi seketika luluh.

Meskipun demikian, diantara mereka berdua tak pernah ada cinta yang terucap. Bukan bermaksud gombal, tapi sungguh, itu kenyataannya. Cukup tahu dalam hati saja.

Sebagai _entertainer,_ mempunyai hubungan sangat mengganggu pekerjaan. Media di mana-mana. Apapun dicap skandal. Lihat saja karir dari aktor Nikkari Aoe yang putus di tengah jalan karena hubungannya dengan Ishikirimaru—seorang ahli agama terkenal yang sangat taat, sebagai orang yang taat agama tentu saja Ishikirimaru ingin Nikkari berhenti dari dunia gemerlap hiburan. Bahkan kabar terakhir, Nikkari telah di _ruqyah_ dan akan dipakaikan hijab (sponsor dari Yamanbagiri Kunihiro, penting). Nah, padahal mereka sama-sama laki-laki, mari kita tinggalkan kisah mereka sebelum kepala kita berasap.

Atau tidak usah jauh-jauh. Skandal karir saudaranya sendiri, Honebami, yang terbongkar ternyata menjalin kasih dengan produsernya sendiri sejak sangat lama—Mikazuki. Saat-saat itu sangat penuh derai air mata karena Honebami dirumorkan telah memakai cara belakang untuk menjadi terkenal. Unit duonya bersama Namazuo harus berhenti di tengah jalan karena Honebami tidak kuat berkarir dalam rumor yang kejam. Alhasil Namazuo _merger_ menjadi trio dengan duo Okitagumi sejak ditinggal oleh Honebami. Kebijakan jomplang itu ditawarkan oleh Mikazuki sebagai kompensasi. Alhasil, ia selalu jadi obat nyamuk diantara Kiyomitsu dan Yasusada. Rasanya ingin sekali lempar tai kuda kalau Okitagumi melakukan _fanservice_ yang bukan di panggung. Tapi nanti Pak Souji selaku wakil direktur agensi utama bisa marah-marah dan keluarga Awataguchi bisa kena getahnya.

Terkadang cinta memang tak diharapkan di dunia hiburan dalam umur yang masih muda. Karena tujuan utama menjadi _entertainer_ adalah menghibur masyarakat yang telah penat. Jika ingin fokus pada kehidupan pribadi, lebih baik keluar saja.

Sungguh tragis.

Tapi, Gotou yakin kok, bahwa suatu saat nanti juga akan tiba masanya. _Cinta Tak Boleh Buru-buru_ , seperti judul single debut Namazuo dan Honebami beberapa tahun lalu. Gotou mengikuti makna lagunya, tapi Honebami malah mendustai. Duh, takdir.

.

* * *

.

"Oi, _chibi_. Kakakmu mana?"

 _Sontoloyo,_ enak saja manggil-manggil _chibi._ Padahal susu yang diberikan Monoyoshi (jangan memikirkan hal ambigu) selalu diminumnya dengan sepenuh hati dan dengan harapan ia bisa tumbuh menjadi seme sejati. Oke. Mari kita lihat siapa yang seenaknya memanggil Gotou, sang _rocker_ remaja yang sedang naik daun ini, dengan sebutan haram itu.

Oh, _Cashew_ Kiyomitsu.

"Nggak tahu Kak Zuo di mana. Dan aku bukan _chibi_! Kuhancurin kutekmu nanti! Kupatahin _heels_ mu!" Gotou nyolot mampus. Sementara itu Yasusada malah nampak tertawa geli karena tingkah Gotou sangat lucu, mirip sekali dengan kucing liar yang nyaris dibunuh Papa Souji. Yasusada gemas, masih tertawa geli, rasanya ingin _kubi ochite_ _shine_ kucing liar di hadapannya ini.

Seolah tahu dari cekikikan horror Yasusada, tangan Kiyomitsu memukul belakang kepala saudaranya itu.

"Oke, oke. Sudahlah. Kita pergi saja dulu ya. Kalau kakakmu telepon, bilang kami mencarinya. Dah, _chibiii_!"

Sepatu _boots_ Gotou nyaris saja melayang.

.

* * *

.

Sore itu keempat Awataguchi metal diundang ke acara TV setelah mengisi suatu acara dan _perform_ secara _live_. Para fans sudah berkumpul di sana, bersyukur dengan adanya Midare, fans band mereka bukan murni dari para cewek-cewek haus akan kegantengan gen Awataguchi tapi juga fans lelaki yang sedang meragukan orientasi seksualnya sendiri.

"Waw, sungguh penampilan memukau dari WaRock!" Shishio sebagai presenter kondang yang juga mantan VJ MTV itu bertepuk tangan, suaranya beradu dengan teriakan para fans. "Terima kasih sudah datang ke acara Satu Jam Bersama Shishio! Silakan duduk."

Midare duduk di tengah dengan anggun bak tuan putri. Sementara itu di kedua sisi sampingnya barulah duduk para pengawalnya.

"Seperti yang telah kita ketahui Awataguchi memang keluarga seniman yang kuat. Mari kita mengenal seluk beluk band ini."

Shishio mengangkat tangan ke atas, sontak layar yang memuat berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul. Midare tertawa cantik, sesekali tangan menggapai wajah karena takut oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengulik kehidupan pribadinya. Khas selebriti kalau diajak ke acara _talk show_. Sementara itu tiga orang lainnya yang berdandan laki-laki hanya diam saja. Pasrah. Namanya juga cari uang.

"Kalian memang remaja berbakat yang luar biasa. Sudah bisa membuat musik yang menyentuh hati dengan aliran kalian. Siapa yang menulis liriknya?"

"Gantian. Tapi paling sering Gotou." Yagen menjawab kalem, sesekali iseng memainkan _stick drum_ nya di udara. "Musiknya kami buat bersama."

"Gotou memang suka sekali menulis!" Midare menambahkan. "Dia bahkan pernah menulis fanfiksi Ichi-nii dan Tsurumaru-san! Kalau kalian pernah membaca fanfiksi tentang cinta antara aktor dan sutradaranya, itu karya Gotou loh—MMPH."

Segera saja Gotou menutup mulut ember adiknya itu, "Bukan, Midare. Kau salah. Coba lihat lagi. Itu bukan Gotou Toushirou. Mungkin Gotou Subroto."

Hening.

"Ahahaha. Tapi aku senang kalian menyukai musik kami." Atsushi mencoba menetralkan suasana.

"Wah wah. Tapi kebetulan sekali liriknya kebanyakan tentang cinta ya, meskipun tentang semangat masa muda remaja juga banyak ditulis di album terbaru kalian. Memangnya Ichigo Hitofuri membolehkan kalian punya pacar kah?"

Pertanyaan nakal.

"Kita nggak punya pacar … kok." jawab Midare sembari tersapu—eh, tersipu malu. Bohong. Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Midare dan Urashima (model yang sedang naik daun) menjalin hubungan, namun masih tidak mau mengakui. _Papparazi_ sudah di sana sini juga pernah menangkap gambar keduanya. Tapi dasar _shippers_ , semakin kencang kabar itu, malah semakin membuat fans bertambah. Dikira _fanservice_ , mungkin.

"Ahaha. Tidak dibolehkan pimpinan, ya."

Lalu pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai menjurus dan menjebak. Seolah acara ini telah dibayar oleh Om Hijikata serta kakek Masamune untuk menguak rahasia percintaan anak-anak dalam agensinya. Sungguh terlalu. Untung saja mereka berempat bisa menjaga diri dan tidak keceplosan. Sudah terbiasa dilatih oleh Kak Bami, penderitaannya tidak boleh ditularkan pada adik-adiknya.

"Cinta itu pasti akan datang pada waktunya."

Gotou telah berfatwa, inspirasi dari sang kakak.

Pasti _single_ baru mereka akan laris lagi.

.

* * *

.

"Hei."

Suara lembut bak lonceng yang menenangkan hati; Monoyoshi.

"Pagi."

Sapaan datar teralun meski hati sudah sangat amburadul dibuatnya. Sebotol susu sehat telah disiapkan Monoyoshi seperti biasa, Gotou menerimanya dengan riang gembira (dalam hati).

"Kemarin … aku nonton acara Satu Jam Bersama Shishio."

Gotou nyaris muncrat.

"K-k-kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik. Mendadak Gotou merinding. Apakah Monoyoshi tiba-tiba sudah masuk ke dalam mode _hissatsu_? Kenapa auranya menyeramkan sekali? Gawat, gawat, gawat. Gotou terus merapalkan doa keselamatan dalam hati.

 _ **BRAK**_

 _Anjir._ Suara gebrakan meja menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Aku ... aku sudah tidak bisa bersabar!"

Gotou sontak kedip-kedip dalam ketidakmengertian. Seolah adrenalinnya terpacu tapi seluruh tubuhnya terpaku. Sungguh ironis. "Hah?" Dan bodohnya hanya itu yang bisa terlontar.

"Kamu jahat!"

"..."

Mati kamu, Gotou.

Digantung terlalu lama, dikiranya Monoyoshi akan mengerti. Tahunya malah memuncak seperti ini, seperti gunung yang memuntahkan lavanya. Salah Gotou juga sih, sudah tahu Monoyoshi bukan jemuran yang biasa digantung. Seniornya ini mulai kumat, ia sontak mendekat dan meraih dua sisi kerah Gotou, mengguncang-guncangkan badan malang itu dengan kuat seperti yang selalu dilakukan Tante Souza kalau ada rumor Om Hasebe selingkuh. Gotou langsung merasa pusing.

"Aku suka sama kamu sudah sejak lama, tahu nggak?! Bahkan … bahkan sejak awal aku meminta Tsuru-nii memasukkanku ke agensi … karena kamu. Hiks … tapi kenapa kamu … JAHAT!"

Selain rasa pusing yang didapat, rasanya Gotou ingin melayang naik harpa dewi ke atas awan ketika mendengar pengakuan seperti itu. Tapi, tapi sungguh ia tidak pernah berniat membuat anak orang nangis karena dirinya. Ichi-nii, tolong Gotou. Gotou harus apa? Tolong, Ichi-nii.

"Ja-jangan nangis!" Panik. Kalau Tsurumaru lewat mungkin ia bisa mati di tempat karena membuat adiknya seperti ini. "Se-senyum! Karena senyum adalah yang terbaik!"

Garing banget, Gotou. Astaga. Mana hak cipta kamu.

"Kok kamu nggak ngerti juga sih..."

Hening, lagi. Gotou mendadak gagap. Tremor menyelimuti. "Ma-maafin aku. Maaf."

"Aku nggak peduli kalau harus keluar dari agensi, aku cuma mau Gotou-kun …"

Oh, astaga. Jikalau ini memang mimpi, tolong jangan pernah guyur Gotou dengan air dingin dari gayung seperti yang sering Ichi-nii lakukan. Senior manisnya ini mendadak manja. Imut tak tertolong. Sungguh rasanya ia ingin meminta Ookurikara, kameramen nomor satu menurut _polling_ , untuk mengabadikan momen indah ini.

 _Puk puk_.

Ragu-ragu ditepuk dan dibelainya kepala seniornya ini, membuat jantung Gotou berdetak tak karuan. Terlebih saat Monoyoshi malah memeluk, jatuh tak berdaya di pelukan pada dadanya. _HNGGGH,_ sungguh seperti kisah di dalam romansa fiksi. Gotou sama sekali tidak menyangka momen _shoujo_ akan dialaminya, entah ini momen _shoujo_ atau salah satu adegan BLCD, yang pasti Gotou tetap melayang.

"A-aku juga sukaaaa ... suka banget sama Kak Monoyoshi. Tapi, karirku dan adik-adikku—"

 _ **Cup**_

 _GYAAAAAAAAAAA._ Gotou jerit dalam hati. Baru dikecup di pipi saja membuat jantung tak sehat. Mungkin kalau ia berhasil melamar makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang indah ini nanti, ia perlu membeli _quacker oats_ setiap hari.

"Aku ngerti, Gotou-kun. Tapi setidaknya kenapa kamu nggak nembak aku? Bodoh! Hiks. Hati ini tak sekuat _oodachi_."

Oh, Papa Tokugawa (jadi Papamu yang benar yang mana, Gotou?). Kenapa ada anak seimut ini di dunia?

"A-aku suka Kak Monoyoshi. Tapi kita masih kecil. Masih cabe. Harusnya kita masih inosen. Mungkin kalau kita pacaran harusnya kita lari-larian di taman dan aku akan memberikanmu bunga matahari sebagai tanda kasih. Kalau mau serius ... tu-tunggu kita dewasa dulu ya. I-ini terlalu berat untukku kalau dilakukan sekarang."

Monoyoshi menggeleng manis, menghapus air mata kristalnya bak Cinderella yang berhasil ditemukan oleh pangerannya. "Sudah cukup kok. Mengetahui perasaan Gotou-kun sudah cukup. Makasih, ya."

 _Cie._

 _Jadian, nih?_

Nggak sih, mungkin— "Kalau aku sudah lebih tinggi darimu nanti, pasti aku akan melamarmu!"

.

.

.

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Tsurumaru dan Ichigo di masa depan ketika mendengar berita ini, tidak usah dibayangkan.

.

* * *

.

Jadi, Kiyomitsu dan Yasusada beberapa minggu lalu mencari Namazuo untuk memberitahukan bahwa drama musikal selanjutnya akan diadakan. Setelah kesuksesan Monoyoshi berperan menjadi Hiakuya Mika Ella, ternyata rumah produksi tertarik untuk menjalin lagi kerja sama dengan agensinya untuk kedua kali. Kabar baik, bahwa ternyata _casts_ nya tidak terbatas dilakukan pada Namazuo _feat_ Okitagumi. Seluruh agensi dan produsernya boleh bermain, sutradaranya juga. Wah, modus. Padahal itu sih permintaan para fans saja yang mendengar rumor agensi mereka dipenuhi oleh orang-orang ganteng.

"Memang drama musikal apa, sih, Kak?" Maeda mendadak kepo.

Gotou memutar bola mata. "Nggak tahu sih. Judulnya norak gitu. Apa namanya—TouRabu TouRabu gitu. Pedang cinta-cintaan?"

"Touken Ranbu musikal kali, beb." Ralat Monoyoshi seraya menarik sebelah pipi kenyal Gotou dengan gemas. "Penambahan _casts_. Yuk, _casting_. Nanti kita bisa satu panggung."

.

.

Ya, begitulah.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil bekerja dalam satu produksi untuk pertama kalinya. Hubungan mereka bahagia selamanya. Adapun goncangan dari kehidupan pun tak begitu berat untuk mereka, karena pastinya goncangan kehidupan mereka tak jauh-jauh dari drama Turki ataupun serial India.

 **tamat, dengan geje**

* * *

 **a.n.:** tenang, mereka masih kecil. belum boleh pacalan. nanti bisa dibunuh tsuru-nii dan ichi-nii #dor Btw Gotou Subroto (c) Wafanic at twitter. Maafkan aku pak Gatot Subroto #eh anw, pusing bikin humor =''))  
thanks for reading! silent reader is welcomed and review will be so much appreciated!


End file.
